


Close to You

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: Fic inspired by the song of the same name by the Carpenters. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Close to You

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

You weren’t sure of when it happened. Just as you weren’t sure of when you first saw him. The only thing you were sure about was how you felt. At the beginning of freshmen year, you found yourself falling quite hard for a certain boy that you shared a few classes with. What you identified as a small crush, soon turned into something much more than that. It was a feeling that you had never experienced before. A feeling you could not put into words even if your life depended on it. All you knew was you found yourself constantly thinking of him. Thinking of all the smiles he would return whenever you walked by him. How thoughtful, smart, and caring he was whenever a teacher would pair the two of you up for an assignment. And you couldn’t help but wonder of ways you could make him smile, to make him laugh, and dozens of other things that ran through your mind.

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

Around sophomore year, these feeling grew stronger. Whenever you would see him, it was as if time stood still. It was like something out of a cheesy romance novel or film. It made you laugh. You would get butterflies when you saw him smile, your heart would beat just a little faster when you saw his eyes light up when he found something funny, and the way your breath would hitch when you saw the way the sun would shine so brightly on his hair as if creating a halo. It was ridiculous to feel this way about someone who you are sure you’ve only had a few conversations with outside of class. A couple of your friends had taken notice. It wasn’t until one of them said “I’ve seen that look too many times to know when someone is in love.” No, that couldn’t be what you were feeling, could it? Love?

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue

Junior year was here, and those feelings you were harboring have grown stronger. Ever so often when you and your friends would hang out, someone would come up, start a nice conversation with you and ask to take you on date. You always refused. Your friends would roll their eyes because this was happening way too often. They’d say “You’ve got it bad if you are turning down every cute person that shows interests in you.” You would just shrug because it was true. You had eyes for someone else. With continuous taunts from your friends about “When are you going to finally tell us about the boy that captured your heart?” and “Why don’t you just go talk him?” you realized maybe they were right. It’s practically been almost three years from when this small crush started and now you couldn’t even deny that maybe, you were in love with him.

That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

It’s funny how things turn out. You were finally going to talk to him. Maybe ask him to hangout, maybe even ask him on a date… but you didn’t. You couldn’t. He was with someone now. You figured it was a matter of time until someone caught his eye. It was no secret that a few students in Beacon Hills had eyes for him. So what more could you expect. You weren’t upset, nor we’re you angry, why would you be? You saw he was happy. That she was making him happy. You knew that he rarely smiled which is why you cherished all the times you saw him doing just that, and he was smiling much more now. You found comfort in that. The girl he was with, Allison. You had seen her around school before, worked with her on a few class projects, and even got her out of detention when Harris threatened to keep her after school. You liked her (even approved of her). You smiled when you saw the two together for the first time. Of course you couldn’t deny that it caused you a little pain, but they looked happy together. So all you could do was be content with that because everyone deserves to be happy right?

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue 

It seemed just as the pair found happiness it was replaced by something terrible. You had heard the news; you knew Allison had died. And it broke your heart. Sure you may not have considered yourself friends, but it still affected you. And you saw how it affected him and it broke your heart even more. You would not have been able to tell this was the same guy you had just seen a few weeks ago smiling so brightly. You wanted to offer your condolences to him, but every time you saw him in the hallway with dark eyes and a somber expression, your chest tightened. You couldn’t do it. All you could offer him was a small smile as he looked your way. He returned the gesture, but it was not like the smiles you received from him many times before, this smile did not warm your heart the way it usually did.

That is why all the girls in town  
(Girls in town)  
Follow you  
(Follow you)  
All around  
(All around)  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you

A few weeks had gone by and you hadn’t seen him around school. You were considering asking one of the guys you’d see him hanging out with if they’ve heard from him. Your question was answered when you heard someone mention that he was apparently moving to France. It was understandable that he wanted to get out of town for a fresh start, but it hurt to think that you would probably never see him again. It hurt that you would no longer see him around school with those beautiful bright eyes and the smile you were sure made the angels sing. Through the heartache, you could only wish and hope that he would be lucky enough to find happiness again. Because that’s all you wanted for Isaac Lahey. You just wanted him to be happy.


End file.
